Love, Life, and Bionics
by BowlingIsMyLife
Summary: With life comes love but with the Davenports bionics is a part of their life. What happens when someone who is supposed to capture the three ends up failing for one of them. Bree finds true love but it ends up messing with her bionics what will the family do to help her through the ruff time. Bree/Oc other pairings will follow if any occur. Rated T for sex, violence, and etc. R
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Life and Bionics**

_Prelog_

"The Davenport kids have been activated, finally it took Donald way too long to finally allow them to go on missions" said a mysterious lady. The mysterious woman looked around the room and hits a red button. The button seemed to have been a switch to open a red metallic door. As the door completely opened three isolation tubes appeared and moved towards her. Inside each tube was a teenager.

"My children can now be awaken, I have waited 16 years for this day and now Donald Davenport and his bionic brats will be mine" she said with an evil tone.

She then pushed another button that unfroze the three teenagers. One was a beautiful 5'8", girl with long blonde hair and the physique of a super model. The second was also a young girl; she was 5 feet tall with flowing brown hair and incredible beauty. The last tube to open revealed a teenage male; he stood at 5'8" with brown hair and a normal physique. All three of the teenagers had abilities like no others.

"Mother, does our release mean that our mission is a go?" asked the blonde haired girl.

"Yes, Anna, Marcus discovered the Davenport children last week in Welkerville. My assistant is trying to capture them as we speak. Within a few days the three of them will be captured and sent here so that we can drain their bionic abilities while adding them to yours" the women replied.

"So when do we leave for Welkerville, mom?" asked the brunette girl.

"Yes Maria, you two will leave tomorrow, which will allow you to shake off the rust from being frozen for a year" said mother.

"What about me Ms. Devilon?" asked the 16 yr. old male.

"Derik you will go with your lovely sisters but don't get in their way, remember what happened the last time" replied Ms. Devilon.

"Yes Ma'am," the boy replied, "I understand but you don't have to worry about me anymore." The boy had something on his mind while he looked at his mother with great disgust. Derik and his mom never really had the mother son relationship like most do.

"Now before we leave lets test those bionics. Anna you are first!" Ms. Devilon demanded, "Show me what you can do."

Anna walked up to the training area, which was full of punching bags and dummies all around. It looked like a giant weight room with treadmills and lifting equipment everywhere. Anna stood at a distance from a dummy and picked up a 200lbs cinderblock and chucked it at the dummy crushing it completely. Derik was next; he stood at the start of the track and within a millisecond of the buzzer sounding he was at the end. He was able to teleport to the finish line faster than someone could blink. He also had a second ability that he was able to test. Ms. Devilon sent out a robotic defense droid to test his skill the droid took a look at the boy and he was gone. The droid was designed by Davenport industries to track and destroy all moving targets in sight upon use, the droid was not designed to track invisible objects. The last to go was Maria who stood in one spot 50 yards from the defense droid and threw giant fireballs at it destroying it in seconds.

"Good, now that we got the rest out of the way go get ready we leave in the morning" Ms. Devilon said in excitement.

**I hope that you guys will continue reading this and let me know what you think. This was just a weird idea I came up with and I hope it becomes a hit but I'd like your guy's help to do that. So please R&R**


	2. First Encounter

**Hey guys thank you for viewing the Prelog to the story I really appreciate but please do review. Also views are good but reviews let me know what you think and what you'd like to see added.**

_**First encounter**_

Derik's PoV

"It's time to leave for Welkerville, wake up!" screamed mom over the intercom waking me up from my long slumber.

It is a gorgeous day outside the birds are singing the sun is shinnying bright and the temp outside is only 75 degrees. I walked downstairs expecting the normal but when I got down to the kitchen there was no breakfast ready for us. Before mother froze us in our tubes we were actually a family having family breakfast every morning. Once she found out that Donald Davenport had created bionic children just like she did, she became a totally different person focusing on getting his tech and using it as her own. This is why my sisters and I were forced to train night and day until we were capable of controlling all of our bionic abilities.

"Mom where is breakfast?" I asked curious as to why we weren't eating.

"You sisters were awake hours before you and already ate you'll have to find something we leave in 5 minutes," Ms. Devilon said in a pissed off tone.

"Fine I'll be waiting in the car since you guys will probably leave me behind if I'm late," I stated in a harsh tone. Just before I used my bionics to teleport to the car I could hear mother and Anna talking.

"Anna keep a close eye on your brother I don't trust him," mom said.

"How come mom?" asked Anna.

"He shows too much disobedience, and the last mission you guys went on he was missing in action when the target was terminated" mom stated in a concerning matter.

She was right, two years ago we were sent on a mission to infiltrate a military base and steal information on a machine that was created by Davenport Industries. The machine was going to revolutionize modern day weaponry. We were able to retrieve the data without any casualties until mother told us to go into the sergeant's quarters and steal the prototype weapon. What I didn't know was that the sergeant was actually Davenport's older brother. Anna's mission was to terminate him and retrieve the information. As the sergeant walked in I teleport out of the room thinking that I needed to bring the vehicle around when I spotted three teenagers about our age running towards the base. Moments later Anna and Maria were walking out of the base when Maria turned around blew up the facility. They never trusted me alone on scouting missions anymore because they thought I would make a run for it.

No one knows that the true reason I teleported out was because I don't want to be part of the family business. I always told mother that I was trained as a spy not a murder but she always told us that in war there are casualties, which means if anyone gets in your way you kill them.

I see everyone as a person not an objective or minion in a bigger picture, like my sisters and mom do. One day I will be a normal guy and hopefully won't have to do what I've been doing much longer.

Moments after I arrived at the car mom walked out of the house and got in the car with Anna and Maria following. "Destination Welkerville!" mom stated ordering the car to drive, "and by the way guys when we arrive you are being enrolled in school, just until we secure the targets then we are out of there it shouldn't take too long."

The car ride was long and very quiet the only ones that were talking were Anna and mom. They had a relationship that was stronger than mine or Maria's with her. Anna was mother's favorite ever since she was unlocked her final bionic ability at the age of 8. Anna is not only strong but can turn her skin to steel and cause can use electricity at will. Anna and Maria both have one bionic in common; they both create pheromones that cause guys to lose their free will. Maria has also unlocked her final bionic abilities also but she repeated says she only needs the one ability, her ability to turn energy into fireballs of destruction. I on the other hand I unlocked three my third this morning when I found I was able to hear even the weakest of sounds.

Bree's PoV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I looked towards the alarm and saw that the time was 7:45 am. 'Shit I can't believe I over slept,' I thought. I never wake up this late I'm always on time. I walked out of the tube and tried to use my super speed to race towards the bathroom to get ready but when I tried to use it my bionics didn't work.

"Mr. Davenport something is wrong I can't use my bionics!" I yelled out hoping he could hear me. He didn't answer it sounded like no one was home so at normal speed I ran to the elevator to get upstairs as quickly as possible to find Mr. Davenport. When I got upstairs no one was around.

"Is anyone home? Where are you guys, this isn't funny something is going on with my bionics and I'm worried!" I yelled hoping that someone would hear me but no one answered.

Then out of nowhere I started hearing a cry. It was very silent at first but got louder and louder as time passed. I went to look for the source of the cry. "Is anyone there?" I asked hoping I wasn't alone of hearing things but all I could hear was the annoying cry.

As I continued looking for the source of the cry I felt like something was following me. I could hear the movement of objects all around me. It was like something was speeding by me because I couldn't see its movement but I knew it was there. The cry started to get closer to me and when I felt something behind me I turned around I heard a loud scream that was incredibly painful.

I was forced awake by the painful scream. "Thank god, it was only a dream" I said happily. The one thing that still confused me was that it felt so real, I've never had a dream like that before. It's over now so I shouldn't worry about it too much.

I looked over to the tubes next to me both Adam and Chase where in there tubes sleeping. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 2:00 in the morning. Seeing that it was so early I decided to try to get back to sleep and luckily the rest of the night was peaceful until I awoke due to the alarm sound. I rushed out of the capsule and raced to the bathroom because I always take the longest.

When I was done I ran downstairs and prepared myself breakfast. Leo, Chase and Adam walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"So what's going on guys?" I asked with curiosity.

"Not much, just a weird night," mention Chase.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well first off you were yelling in your sleep for some weird reason and Adam decided to wake me up in the middle of the night by punching me in the shoulder" he said in a pissed tone.

"Yea it was hilarious, he was all like my shoulder is in pain" Adam answered.

"Chase I'm really sorry about that I had the weirdest dream last night that was probably why I was yelling in my sleep" I said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it Bree, it happens, but I have a gift for you Adam" he said with a grin.

"Awesome what is it?" he asked as he turned around to find whip cream being sprayed in his face, "oh you're going to pay for that Chase." Then Adam started chasing Chase all over while Leo just stood there and watched in amusement. Chase was just too fast for Adam because I saw Chase run up the stairs and Adam stopped at the base of the stairs and was out of breath.

"Hey guys it's time for school, you guys want to meet me in the car I'll be there in a minute" Mr. Davenport stated, "Leo I need to talk to you."

Chase, Adam and I walked out to the car just staring at Leo. He probably did something wrong because Davenport looked really intense. It only took a few moments for Mr. Davenport and Leo to walk out to the car. The drive only took a few minutes because Mr. Davenport has some of the fastest vehicles in the world. It wasn't long before we were finally at school.

"Hey guys I have something to do this afternoon so I won't be able to pick you up after school. I'll send the self-driving car to pick you up," Mr. Davenport said hoping for a happy look in our faces.

"It's no problem Big D, good luck," said Leo with a smile.

"Alright guys I'm off see you guys at home," he said before driving off.

"Later Mr. Davenport!" we said as he got out of sight range.

We all dispersed too our lockers and then to our classes. During change in classes the four of us would see each other but talked mostly during lunch. Today was like any other day until the lunch doors opened and in came three new students. Two are girls, one blonde the other brunette. The last one to walk through was the new guy. He had a stunning look to him, his body structure just blew my mind, he looked like any average teen but something was different about him.

"Hey Adam, Chase, we should go introduce ourselves since we were the new kids before them" I mentioned to my brothers.

"That's a decent idea it'll be good for them to make new friends early in their career here," Chase said with enthusiasm.

"Don't be too excited you're so short they won't see you unless they look down!" Adam said mockingly.

Derik's PoV

'So those three are the Davenport kids' I thought to myself. As I looked at the three more and more, the girl seemed to look familiar to me like I've met her before. As I got lost in my own mind I could hear footsteps coming towards my sisters and me. I turned around and noticed that the Davenport siblings were right behind me.

"High, my name is Bree Davenport and these are my brothers Chase and Adam" she said excitedly. After she introduced herself her brothers left her and ran towards my sister. They were already falling head over heels for them. "I'm sorry about my brothers; I don't know what got into them they have never acted like that before."

"Don't worry about it Bree, I don't mind at least I got to meet the prettiest girl in the school." I said

"You think I'm prettiest girl in school?" she asked while blushing madly, "it's only your first day and it's only 4 periods in."

"Trust me from what I've seen just from the classes I've gone to no one can match your beauty."

"Awe thank you," she said sincerely, "Before the bell rings I never got your name."

"It's Derik, those two over there are my sisters Anna, the blonde, and Maria, the brunette." I said with resilience. After the first bell ring more guys rushed out of their classes and once they saw my sisters, they rushed right to them fighting with the others for their attention.

"Is it always like this with them?" Bree asked in disgust. I could tell that the lack of attention towards her pissed her off. I wish I could tell her that it was their bionics that attracted everyone to them but that would frighten Bree. I had to get closer to her, knowing that it was the only way to secure more information.

"Yea, it's like this at every school we go to, you get used to it after a while." I said try to sound legit.

"That must be hard on you, being the only brother and having to protect them from the guys," she said sincerely.

"Not really they are my older sisters, they are twins, and I just turned 16. They are both 18 and they like tell me they can protect themselves." I tried to sound sincere when saying that.

As me and Bree continued to talk the bell rang sounding for us to get to class. We were so intrigued with each other that we lost track of time.

"Crap, it's my first day I can't be late for class I'm sorry I've got to cut this short," I said with sadness in my voice.

"I know I really enjoyed meeting you, hurry up and don't be late." Bree said with concern.

As she was about to turn her back I grabbed her hand and gave her a piece of paper. Before letting her hand go I said, "Bree it really was a pleasure meeting you today, give me a call sometime I'd like to hang out with you sometime."

As she turned around I could see she was blushing and could hear her say, "Of course I will." Perfect I was in, I kept telling myself that this was a mission and that I couldn't get close to her emotionally. I just couldn't let myself get attached to her it would jeopardize the mission. Even after telling myself not to become attached to her, I could feel myself falling for her as the day went on. The rest of the school day the only thing I could think about was Bree Davenport.

Bree's PoV

I didn't know if I should give Derik a chance. He seems like a great guy and a gorgeous one at that. I had recently broken up with my boyfriend only a few days ago. It wasn't a long relationship but I really did like Owen. As time passed throughout the day I started convincing myself that calling Derik was the right thing to do. There was just something really different about him and it really intrigue me, making him more attractive.

As the final bell of the day sounded I ran out of the classroom hoping that I could find Derik before he left. I was able to see his sisters but not him I wonder what is going on. I walked up to his sisters to ask where he was.

"Do you girls know where your brother is I was hoping to talk to him before I left?" I asked hoping he was still in the building.

"No we don't know where he is!" Anna said in a harsh and hurtful tone. It was like I did something wrong because I could feel that she really didn't like me very much.

"Don't mind her, the last time I saw him was a few minutes ago when he was in the gym. He has last period gym class." Maria stated in a nicer tone than her sisters but it was too scary of nice. There was really something weird about these two girls.

"Thank you, hopefully I can catch him before he leaves." I said leaving in fear.

I rushed to the gym as quickly as I could, knowing that he wouldn't be in the locker room much longer. As I approached the boys' locker room the door flew open hitting me in the face. Luckily it barely hit me but it still hurt. As I looked up the person who flung the door open of course was no one but Derik.

"Oh I am so sorry Bree; I didn't think anyone would be that close to door. I am so sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?" he asked cutely.

"I'm fine, it just hit me in the nose I'll be alright; it was my fault anyways I was rushing here to catch you before you left school and you ended up catching me," I said hoping for a laugh.

"Ha, funny I always fall for the funny ones. Seriously though what can I do to make it up to you?" he asked.

"You know there is one thing you can do, you can meet me at the yogurt place at 7. I'll be waiting for you there." I said trying to sound cute.

"Okay it's a date, I'll meet you there at 7 tonight and don't bring any money, since I'm the one that hit you with the door yogurt is on me," he said being a true gentleman. As he looked down at his watch he said with a scared look on his face, "I am really sorry about this but I got to run, if I'm not outside in a minute my mom will leave without me and I'll have to walk home."

"Wow, that isn't cool, go catch you ride but if she is gone here is my number," I said writing my digits on his hand, "my brothers and I can give you a ride if you need it just call me."

As he turned around he ran towards the main entrance. Once he was out of sight I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Mr. Davenport stating that we were would be leaving school in a few minutes.

I walked to the main doors when I saw that Derik had made it in time to catch his ride. I was happy to see him leave with his family but all I could think about was what kind of mother would do that to her child. When the automated car pulled to the front of the line my brothers and I got in car. I looked at my phone but I still didn't get an answer from Mr. Davenport. He always texts me back I mean I am his only daughter, something might be wrong.

**There it is guys the first official chapter to the story. What do you guys think, please R&R it'll really help me get a sense of what you guys like and what you think should happen. All opinions and ideas are welcomed because I get writers block a lot and new ideas can help me continue writing for a while.**


End file.
